magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Cardoon
Cardoons are known to be slow, docile creatures. They are rarely targets for predators, as they can defend themselves quite well. If ever attacked, cardoons simply lie down and curl into tight balls. In this position, cardoons are all but impossible to attack. This is due to the strange, overlapping scales that cover their bodies. These green scales act as natural armor, and very little can pierce them. Cardoon companions use this protection to their advantage, napping out in the open whenever they wish. They have no need for dens, and claim no territories. They are largely solitary creatures, though they care for their young for several years. Any older cardoon will look after a cardoon hatchling, supplying them with food and watching over them. Should a young cardoon refuse to follow an adult, the adult cardoon will usually just roll the little one along as one would a ball. Magi will sometimes pop these little spheres into their pockets, where the hatchling happily snoozes. Cardoons are friendly enough creatures, and happily approach anyone who offers them food. Though their diet mainly consists of small insects, they love vegetables as well. Cardoons adore artichokes above all other meals, and will raid gardens in search of them. Egg This doesn’t appear to be an egg at all at first, rather some odd sort of vegetable. Hatchling These little ones bond quite well with their magi, but do not require any great care. They are able to find their own meals, and eat a wide variety of foods. Cardoon hatchlings will use their strong tails to hang off branches and eat away at bark, and their long tongues to catch passing insects. They are also quite the bane of gardeners, as they have a strong love for green vegetables. Luckily, sturdy walls are enough to keep them away, as cardoon hatchlings are not stubborn creatures. When puzzled, they are more likely to curl into a ball and sleep than to solve the problem at hand. Adult These creatures prefer warmer climates, and are typically found in rain forests. They do not grow terribly large, perhaps up to a man’s knee. Despite their fairly diminutive size, cardoon companions are far too heavy to be carried. The scales covering their bodies make these creatures incredibly heavy, and rather slow. Their very long claws don’t help much, either, and they usually move by balancing on their two back feet. It’s not uncommon to see a cardoon at the southern end of the castle come sunset, and then to spot the same creature at the northern wall come sunrise. It should come as no surprise that these companions are not common choices when adventuring, and they refuse to go on quests. This is not to say they are not helpful in their own ways. Cardoons will gift their scales to their favorite magi, which can be fashioned into arrow points. These companions also lead their magi to any interesting items they dig up, be it rare rocks or objects from civilizations long gone by. Breeding Additional Information *No. 511 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (June/July 2014) *Released: 15th June, 2014 *Sprites: Tekla, Jrap17 *Description: Damien *Origins: These creatures are based off of the real life pangolin Category:2014 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Tekla